pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harold's Moltres
Category: } |prevonum = 146 |noevo = incap |gender = Genderless |ability = |current = With Harold }} Harold's Moltres (Japanese: ハロルドファイヤー Harorudo's Fire) is the second Pokémon that Harold was known to possess. 'New Era' 'Kalos' While passing by , Harold and Ryder decided to search for , having heard rumours about its existence at the top of the mountain. As they walk up the mountain, Harold shows Ryder an obscured photo of Moltres on top of a big rock, exclaiming they also must go find the big rock to find Moltres. Later, Harold notices a and and stops to take photos, and Harold's ground suddenly breaks and he nearly falls into a volcano, but Ryder grabs him by the arm and pulls him up, while a boulder falls onto the lava below. At this, a roar comes out of the volcano and Moltres appears from the lava. Moltres sets its eyes on Ryder and Harold and attacks them, thinking they are enemies. Ryder takes out Braixen, and commands her to use , but the move fails to reach Moltres. Braixen then attacks Moltres with . Moltres attacks back at the group with Flamethrower, which Braixen dodges. Moltres attacks Braixen again, this time hitting Braixen and causing her to fall, injured. Moltres then attacks Ryder and Harold, but upon hearing her Trainer's cries of distraught, Braixen jumps from rock to rock and takes Moltres's attack, and the pressure of the flames causes her to evolve into . Delphox attacks Moltres with her newly-learned . Moltres continues to retaliate with Flamethrower, and Ryder commands Delphox to counter with her own Flamethrower. Instead, Delphox unleahes , and the attacks cancel each other out, but Moltres's follow-up Fire Blast knocks Delphox down the volcano, and Ryder jumps after her and hugs whilst the two fall. Seeing this, Moltres realizes its mistake and rescues the two right before they reach the lava, and drop them safely at the ground. Then, Harold calmly approaches the Moltres and exclaims they were sorry for disturbing him, and simply claims he was trying to find it to battle it and earn its respect, and Moltres senses Harold's honesty and lands in front of him. Harold takes out his and wonders whether Moltres was accepting his request, and Moltres nods in agreement, and pecks at the Poké Ball, allowing itself to be captured by Harold. Ryder congratulates Harold on his capture and say they'll become a powerhouse force during the , and Harold thanks Moltres for trusting him. During Harold's first round match-up of the , Moltres was selected as Harold's second Pokémon to battle against Corbin's Mega Charizard X. Corbin expresses utter surprise at seeing Moltres, and remarks that he'd never expected to face off against a during the , but quickly shakes this feeling off and commands Mega Charizard X to unleash but Moltres manages to dodge and unleashes , and with still active, the attack launches instantly, but Mega Charizard X barely manages to deflect it with Dynamic Punch. Harold then commands Moltres to use and , but both attacks are dodged by Mega Charizard X. Then, Corbin orders a barrage of Dynamic Punches, which ultimately manages to knock out Moltres. 'Personality and Characteristics' At first glance, Moltres proved itself an immensely hostile and aggressive Pokémon, attacking Ryder and Harold for disturbing its piece at the merely thought of being enemies, and nearly brought both Trainers to their deaths, but only after witnessing Ryder risk his own life to protect his Delphox from falling into a volcano was when Moltres realized its mistake, and subsequently allowed itself to be captured by Harold out of guilt and respect. Despite its status as a , Moltres followed its Trainer's commands without question, and despite being extremely powerful, Moltres's strength proved insufficient to defeat a Pokémon, such as Corbin's Charizard. 'Moves used' Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon